1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the internal combustion engine, more particularly, this invention is related to the two stroke cycle internal combustion engine with variable port timing.
2. Prior Art
Today's two stroke cycle internal combustion engine has several drawbacks, such as excessive exhaust pollutants released in the atmosphere, especially when the engine operates at slower revolutions. Another drawback is lower volumetric efficiency caused by the short duration of the port opening when the engine is operating at higher revolutions. This invention is designed to solve the drawbacks described above.